heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Brave Arrow
Stats *Life: 4 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 50 Abilities *'Tracking': While moving, Brave Arrow may add 2 to his move number. If he does, he cannot attack this turn. *'Scout Melee Attack Enhancement': All friendly scouts adjacent to Brave Arrow receive an additional attack die when attacking a figure adjacent to them. *'Concealment 10': If Brave Arrow is targeted and receives one or more wounds from an attacking figure who is not adjacent, you must roll the 20-sided die. Count the minimum number of spaces between the attacker and Brave Arrow. Add this number to your die roll. If you roll a 10 or higher, ignore any wounds Brave Arrow just received. Synergy *'Scout Melee Attack Enhancement': Scout Units • Elite Onyx Vipers • Fyorlag Spiders • Mohican River Tribe • Theracus • Venoc Vipers • Zetacron *Mohican River Tribe: War Cry As a Unique Tribesman Hero, Brave Arrow can take a turn after the Mohican River Tribe if two or more Tribesmen are engaged at the end of their turn. Behind the Game *'Concealment: Determining the Bonus?' On Concealment, if Brave Arrow is 5 spaces away from the attacking figure, does that mean he can add 5 to the roll? No. The minimum number of spaces is not the range that the figures are at. It is the number of spaces BETWEEN the 2 figures. In the example, if Brave Arrow is being attacked at a range of 5, the minimum number of spaces between the 2 figures is more than likely 4. Do not count either space the figures are on. (Hasbro FAQ v9.4 p15) *'What triggers Concealment?' What attacks and abilities qualify as "targeting" Brave Arrow? Most of the time, any time a figure is affected by an Attack or a Special Attack, they are targeted. There are a few exceptions. "Area" Attacks like DW9000's Explosion, Gurei-Oni's Tetsubo, or Zelrig's Majestic Fires only target one figure, but also affect those other figures adjacent to the target. Brave Arrow may only roll for Concealment if he is the target of a non-adjacent figure's attack. Additionally, Special Abilities that inflict wounds - like Dragon Swoop - are not Attacks (but special abilities), and do not trigger Concealment rolls. *'Does Concealment work against Line of Fire?' Does Mimring's Line of Fire Special Attack trigger Concealment? No, Mimring is the exception. Brave Arrow may not roll for Concealment against Line of Fire because it does not specifically target any figures. *'Scout Melee Attack Enhancement: what are Friendly Figures?' What figures are considered friendly? Per the Master Set rules (page 9) friendly figures are your own figures and teammate’s figures. All figures you control are always considered friendly. Whenever you are allied with a teammate at the beginning of a scenario, any figures you both control are considered friendly. A temporary alliance between opponents during a battle doesn’t change anything. Remember, alliances can always change (unless stated at the beginning of a scenario), so even when you have a temporary truce with an opponent, that opponent’s figure is never considered friendly. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy Brave Arrow is not an incredibly powerful fighter, but he definitely has his uses. A good way to use him is having him pursue and chase down the enemy range units (preferably weak at melee) and ignore their attacks using "Concealment". You may also find him useful with melee scout squads and of course he is very useful with the Mohican River Tribe. Category:Aquilla Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Blackmoon Siege